


True slash story - Kinn [coda] [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt/Finn relationships from begining to the end^^ also  they slow dance at their prom.... and finn SAYS that he "CAME OUT".... aw=) and their WEDDING!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	True slash story - Kinn [coda] [vid]

[Kinn [coda] - I can't fight this feeling](http://vimeo.com/30142872) from [LenaKaitoKuroiRico](http://vimeo.com/user7225701) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
